


Walked in on

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bi Jake Peralta, Bi!Jake, Bi!Schnider, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Schneider, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: Gina and Jake had been best friends since they were kids. They practically knew all of each other's secrets, so when she walked in on Jake with a guy, she was surprised . . .
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Schneider (One Day at a Time)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Walked in on

Gina and Jake had been best friends since they were kids. They practically knew all of each other's secrets, so when she walked in on Jake with a guy, she was surprised. Not because it was a guy, but because she walked in on him. He always told her about past relationships, although none with guys, she knew well enough.

She had learned to pick a lock when she was younger and had given the talent good use in her early days.

As soon as the lock finally budged and unlocked, she patted herself on the back, telling herself she did a good job. She opened the door and said, "Hey, Jake, where's-"

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Jake was being pinned to a wall and kissed by a taller man with glasses. The man jumped away from him, as he heard her voice. He walked into a table, and a vase fell.

"I'll pay for that." He said.

"It's fine, it was ugly anyway, and I just needed a good explanation since I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings," Jake told him, his eyes on Gina, still clearly surprised that she walked in on them.

"Ummm..." Gina said.

"Gina." He laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"You've had my straightener for a week. I want it back."

"Oh, right." He chuckled, going to his coffee table to grab it and giving it to her.

"Well, I should be going now," Schneider said, and as much as Jake didn't want him to go, Gina needed an explanation for all of this.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll uh, see you later." Schneider was about to go in for a peck on the lips when he remembered Gina was still there and backed away, clearing his throat and walking to the door, saying his goodbyes.

"Speaking of straighteners . . ." Gina said as he was now gone.

"I'm not straight. I'm bisexual, and Pat's my boyfriend." He said. "Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"Yes, I am deeply offended as I consider myself your sister, Jacob." And, after a while, she said, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not mad. That took guts to spill, so thanks for telling me, Jakey."

Jake smiled. He didn't really have a lot of heartfelt moments with her. "Aww, thanks, Gina."

"If I were Rosa, I'd be punching you in the arm right now, but I don't have the energy to. Also, you could do a whole lot better, man."

"Aaaand she's back. It was good while it lasted. Wanna eat some leftover Pizza and re-watch Die Hard with me?"

"You had me until you said Die Hard. I'll eat the pizza, though." She said, already taking a slice of the pizza from the box.

As Schneider arrived at his house, he found Penelope sitting on his couch.

"Schneider, where were you? We were supposed to discuss 'Prey' for our book club and then criticize the hell out of a crappy romance movie. Did you forget?"

"Oh, right, that was today. Sorry. I had a date."

"Color me intrigued." Said smiled. "With who?"

"Jake. The guy I've been dating." As she raised her eyebrows in confusion, Shneider asked, "What? Do I have something on my face? I ate pizza just bef-"

"You- wh- a guy?

"I'm bisexual, Pen. Didn't you know?"

She smiled, still surprised by the revelation."Wh- no. Schneider, you never told me."

"Just never came up, I guess." He shrugged. "I thought you knew. I wasn't necessarily hiding it. I just don't talk about it much."

"Schneider, I am so happy for you. I mean, I knew you were dating someone, but I didn't know it was a guy. Tell me about him!"

"Well, he's great. He's shorter than me, has a great sense of humor, great kisser. Oh, he's a cop, very hot. We've been going out for two months now."

"I'm happy for you, Schneider. Does Elena know?"

"Well, now that I think about it, no one from the family knows since you didn't, so I don't think so."

"She'd probably freak the f out, talk your ear out about it."

"I'd like that. Like I said, I don't really talk about it much, but having a buddy to talk to would be cool."

Penelope smiled at him. "So, are we still going to discuss the book?"

"'Course Pen. Sorry I was late."

"It's fine, Schneider. You're here now."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Bisexual Jake Peralta and Bisexual Schneider fanfics, and there is a fanfic about them being ex-boyfriends, which I absolutely love, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
